Okami and Naruto xover
by alphagirl1711
Summary: Naruto is raised by our favorite prophet. He is raised away from Konoha but comes back to attend the academy and become a ninja. It also turns out that our favorite knuckle-head has a habit of being in the right place at the right time. Smart!naruto. non massacre. yaoi. narusasu. GaaraxToboe carries on trough shippuden. Also Wolf's Rain xover. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**ALPHA:** **Ok, I've been thinking about doing this for a while when I couldn't find anything like it. This is going to mainly be a crossover between** _ **Okami**_ **and** _ **Naruto**_ **, but it will also be crossed with** _ **Wolf's Rain**_ **and** _ **Avatar: the Last Airbender.**_ **So, in case you haven't guessed yet, this is mostly AU with the** _ **Naruto**_ **-verse in mind.**

 **NARUTO** **: Cool! What is happening to me in this?**

 **ALPHA:** ***wags finger in Naruto's face* No, no, Naruto, that would spoil the story now wouldn't it? Anyway please do the declaimer.**

 **NARUTO:** ***heaves exaggerated sigh* alright fiiiiinnnnneeee. AlphaGirl1711 does not own** _ **Naruto, Okami,**_ _ **Wolf's Rain**_ **and** _ **Avatar: the Last Airbender**_ **or anything you may recognise.**

 **Chapter 1 - Prologue**

 **(3** **rd** **person pov)**

Minato Namikaze panted as he stood before the dreaded Kyuubi no Yoko as the monster tore through anything and everything; whether it be human, building or tree; which were unfortunate enough to be in the way of its crazed rampage on the Hidden Leaf. The Yondaime Hokage mentally swore as the Bijuu tore through more of his home. Minato reached up and bit his thumb; preparing to summon Gamabunta to aid him in this battle; when all too familiar flute music cut through the air. The blond shinobi looked up to see a man that appeared to be in his late teens to early twenties standing on a tree branch not too far from him. The man was 6'4" with an eagle helmet on that had two feathered wings emerging from it that both hid the man's hair from sight and; using the chakra that flowed through said wings; enabled the man to fly. *The man was wearing a white kimono shirt that had blue trim at the end of the sleeves and the shirt also had two large blue, fuzzy buttons on the front that looked like two pom-poms. He wore blue kimono pants and red geta sandals that only had one tooth and made him four inches taller than he already was.* Strapped to his waist was a katana and held in his pale hands was a wooden flute from which played a magical melody as his fingers glided over the smooth wooden instrument.

"Master Ushiwaka-sama..." Minato said as he saw the man. Ushiwaka stopped playing and opened his eyes to reveal ocean blue eyes to the young Hokage across from him. A smile graced the young musician's face as he gazed at his friend somewhat grimly; "It is time that we say our final goodbye's, _mon_ _ami_." Minato looked down as grim realization dawned on him. He wouldn't live to see his village restored to its former glory. He wouldn't hear Ushiwaka's beautiful melodies again. He would never grow old with Kushina as they had happily planed to do. _'I won't get the chance to watch Naruto grow up.'_ Minato closed his eyes briefly in sadness, before opening them and looking at his friend across from him with a silent plea. Ushiwaka nodded at his friend and with that, the Yondaime Hokage flashed away to deal with the Kyuubi as Ushiwaka bowed his head sadly and in respect for his friend.

 **~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY RAINBOW FARTING, FLYING PIGS~**

Ushiwaka stood in front of the memorial stone with two bundles in his arms. The first was a blond, blue-eyed baby boy dressed in orange baby grows and was wrapped in an orange blanket. The boy was Naruto Uzumaki; the new jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko; and was currently sleeping snuggled into Ushiwaka's chest. The second bundle Ushiwaka had just found on his way to the stone and had wrapped up in a red blanket that he had brought just in case Naruto got his current one dirty; somehow the boy could manage to do that even at being only two weeks old. Inside the bundle of red cloth was a little red wolf pup that seemed to have been abandoned at the gates. The little creature was just as old as Naruto and Ushiwaka had a real soft spot for wolves, so he had taken the little thing, which promptly fell asleep once it was safe in Ushiwaka's arms. So now hear he stood; a baby jinchuuriki in one arm and a wolf pup in the other; paying his respects to his old friend Minato Namikaze.

"Bonjour _, mon ami_. It has been two weeks since your death. I will be leaving the village tonight and I will be taking Naruto with me. The people have already made attempts on his life. I will honour your last request that you made to _moi_ and raise Naruto in the ways of the Tao. I will return when he is seven so that he may become a ninja. Until then, _Au_ _Revoir_ _,_ _mon_ _ami_ _._ " And with that Ushiwaka disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

The next time the people of Konoha would see the young Tao master, would be very interesting indeed.

 **12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

 **A:** ***the clothes that he is wearing are basically his Tao trooper captain clothes because the Tao troopers outfits are white and blue, so why not have Waka wear the same? And also, I will only be calling him Ushiwaka for a little bit, than I will change to Waka. But if you want me to keep calling him Ushiwaka please tell me so I know what to call him. Oh, can someone tell me what I should name this story? The Name that I like the most I will use(obviously) and I will also either dedicate this story to you or, if you want, I will put one of your oc's into this story, whether they are bad or good.**

 **Alpha out!**

 **Peeze~! ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: ALPHA:** **I changed everything that Toboe says in his wolf form to bold so that it doesn't get confusing in the future when he changes back and forth between them. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

 **ALPHA:** **Yay! I'm updating! I only got 2 reviews so far for this story *cries anime tears while thinking about me being a horrible authoress* and they are both from the same person. Now I don't have a problem with that, in fact this chapter only came into existence because of** _ **kirlusella**_ **and there amazing advice that I really appreciate.** _ **Kirlusella**_ **, it is because of you and your awesomeness that I actually typed this thing up. So, without further** _ **adieu**_ **, Ushiwaka, if you please.**

 **WAKA:** _ **Mais bien sûr, mon chère.**_ **AlphaGirl1711 does not own** _ **Naruto, Wolf's Rain, Okami**_ **or** _ **A:TLA**_ **in any means.**

 **;};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};};}**

 **Chapter 2 – Meet Naruto and Toboe Uzumaki! Believe it!**

 **(3** **rd** **person pov)**

 **BOOM!**

"What in kami's name is going on!?" Sarutobi Hiruzen shot out of his chair at the sound of the explosion and walked quickly over to the window to see...an orange, blue and red mushroom cloud at the academy? Just then, his office doors opened to reveal two chunin covered head to toe in...tar and chicken feathers!? Sarutobi; the dignified and honourable 3rd Hokage; fell to the ground and started rolling on the floor with uncontrollable laughter. The two chunin at the door flushed in embarrassment as their leader laughed at them; they would never live this day down. One of the chunin cleared his throat before stepping up and addressing his leader; "Lord Hokage, we have a situation." Sarutobi finally gained control of his laughter as he hauled himself up to sit at his desk...only to fall over laughing again as he looked at the chunin trying to look dignified but failing miserably.

After a few minutes Sarutobi gained enough control to listen to the chunin. Apparently, two new students at the academy; that he had no knowledge of; set traps all over the academy for their new teachers. The two seven year old boys that had done this where currently being hunted down by all the other teachers, but where yet to actually being caught. "And what are the names of these two boys." Sarutobi asked the chunins before him, but they never even got to open their mouths as a voice came from the window behind the 3rd; a voice he hadn't heard for seven years; "They are _mon fils._ Naruto and Toboe Uzumaki."

Two blurs; one a bright, I-am-over-here orange and the other a ruby red; sped through the market of Konohagakure with a number of dark green blurs following close behind. "Get back here!" "You two are in a mess of trouble!" And various other cries came from the mass of green. The two blurs; the orange one appearing to be a seven year old boy with spiky sunshine blonde hair and sky blue eyes and the red one as a seven year old boy with shoulder length blood red hair and caramel brown eyes; split apart and going in opposite directions. The chunins following them also split to follow the fleeing children; growing frustrated that they couldn't catch a pair of first _year_ academy students, let alone first _day._ The chase lasted a few more minutes before the chunins cornered the two children in an alleyway. The chunin where ether covered in orange, blue and red paint; had exploded chicken all over them or where still trying to recover from the laughing gas.

The two boys turned around to look at their pursuers. The blonde haired boy was wearing an orange jacket that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a black, long sleeved turtle neck underneath it, along with orange kimono pants and black ninja sandals and in his one hand he held a wooden flute. The red head stood slightly behind the blonde and was wearing a red and green version of the blonde's clothes, only he did not have a flute. "We've got you now! You two are in for it!" One chunin said to the boys but; to their shock and annoyance; the two boys broke down laughing at the chunin's attempt to sound intimidating. "You won't be laughing when lord Hokage is through with you!"

 **~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY WAKA!** _ **BONJOUR!**_

Oh how they were wrong. Not only did the two laugh all the way to the Hokage tower, their father and the Hokage himself burst out in uncontrollable fits of laughter at the mere sight of the chunins. " _Mon dieu! Mon dieu! M_ _es petits sont trop intelligents pour leur propre bien, non?_ _"_ Ushiwaka finally gained control over his laughter as he looked at his sons with pure amusement in his eyes. The two boys looked at each other than their father with bright smiles; " _Oui_ _!_ " Ushiwaka shook his head at his boys before looking at Sarutobi; " _Mon excuses monsieur._ They just do not like moving so this is their form of copping with the change." Sarutobi nodded as the two ran over to Ushiwaka and hid behind his legs. The chunins at the door sagged as they saw that the two were just scared. "Do they normally do this?" Ushiwaka looked at Sarutobi with a smile; "Only when they are upset. They tend to find harmless and creative ways to get revenge on the ones who upset them, or when they need a good laugh." Ushiwaka chuckled at the sound of the groaning chunins that were waiting patiently to be dismissed by Sarutobi so that they could get cleaned up. "Oh, right. Sorry about that. You are dismissed." And with that the chunins left and the academy was closed for the rest of the week after that.

 **~ANOTHER TIME SKIP! ~**

"Alright everyone, settle down!" A chunin stood before a class of seven year old children. They were a wild bunch, but also very promising. Especially one Sasuke Uchiha; top of his class in both the academic and practical aspects of the academy, much like his brother before him. The class turned their attention to their teacher as he began to speak; "Alright everyone, I'm sure you all remember what happened last week?" A series of nods and snickers followed; "Well the culprits where caught and punished for their behaviour. Now that that is out of the way, why don't you all say hello to our two new students." The chunin walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Naruto and Toboe. Toboe was hiding behind his brother as they entered and faced the class. "It's alright you two. Now just introduce yourselves and then just answer a few questions that your fellow classmates will have for you." The chunin smiled at the two boys and prompted them to speak. Toboe gulped and hid behind his brother more but Naruto looked everyone in the eye as he spoke; "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my brother Toboe and we are both seven years old. It nice to meet you." The little blonde smiled at them as his brother waved shyly over Naruto's shoulder. A few hands were raised as the other kids looked them over. "Yes, Sakura, what is your question?" A little girl with bubblegum pink hair and forest green eyes lowered her hand; "Um...I just want to know why Toboe-san is hiding." Toboe blushed as he tried to hide more but his nervousness got the better of him as he shot out from behind his brother and, with a flash of bright red chakra, he transformed into red wolf pup the same height as his brother and hid behind the sensei's desk.

Everyone gasped while Naruto flinched; his father had told him not to let Toboe transform in front of anyone and he did nothing to ease his brother's nerves; "Oops..." everyone looked at the whiskered boy for explanation and Naruto scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh; "Uh heheh...um well you see...the thing is...me and Toboe are adoptive brothers but he is really a wolf and is supposed to be my ninken*, but my dad thought that it would be good for him if he could become a human. So my dad taught Toboe a special jutsu that only wolves and dogs can learn that turns them into human representations of themselves. So now I have a brother but he is registered as my ninken." Naruto stooped down and Toboe crawled over to him with his tail tucked tightly under him. "We are still working on his nervous nature though." Toboe whined a little at that; **"I can't help being nervous, I mean I'm not familiar with their scents, I don't know if they are a threat to me or you and I am still a pup remember."** Everyone's jaws dropped when Toboe spoke without even moving his jaw or changing back into a human. "Wow that's so cool!", "How do you do that!?" Two Uzumaki's were bombarded with question after question but there sensei interrupted so that they could get the lesson for the day done.

All in all, the Uzumaki boys made quite the impact on Konoha.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

 **ALPHA:** **And done! Ok next chapter will be when they graduate. I am not going to do the Uchiha massacre because in my story it never happens. Why you may ask? Two words: blonde prophet. Hint hint. Oh and the whole 'Toboe being Naruto's ninken' thing was the original idea for the plot but then I thought about who his love interest would be and what about his cute little human side and I said 'Awww f*ck it' and Ta-Da! You get the rest of the story. Of course he is still going to be Naruto's ninken but he will be able to learn and fight as a human. Now that that has been explained, I am going to go and read some well deserved SasuNaru fanfic's.**

 **Alpha out!**

 **Peeze~! B)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALPHA:** **He dudes and dudets! I will be updating all of my stories today so don't worry your pretty little heads. Thanx to all who reviewed, it makes me happy to hear from you guys.**

 **TOBOE:** **What's gonna happen now in the story?**

 **ALPHA:** **Well I can tell you that this is just going to be the graduation test then next chapter will be orientation.**

 **TOBOE:** **Do you think you can handle that and type the other two stories as well?**

 **ALPHA:** **I'll be fine, now do the disclaimer.**

 **TOBOE:** **If you say so. Alright, AlphaGirl1711 does not own** _ **Naruto, Wolf's Rain, Okami**_ **or** _ **A:TLA**_ **in any way.**

 **121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

 **Chapter 3 – Fun in the sun!**

 **(Toboe's pov)**

I trotted through the market of Konoha in my wolf form with the groceries that father had sent me out to fetch for him. We were having Rice balls stuffed with bean paste and Onigiri for dinner tonight and Naruto went out with Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Itachi-nii and Sasuke to the river today for a swim. Of course, I will go to them later after I help father a little bit more then I would go play watch dog and keep an eye on my brother; maybe play tag with Akamaru or sit next to Itachi-nii and have him pet me. My tail started wagging at the thought. If there was one thing I loved, it would be being petted.

"Oh, hi Toboe-kun!" I looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. It was Sakura Haruno from the academy. I wagged my tail happily as she approached me. Sakura was one of my best friends. While I'm normally right by Naruto's side, I do venture of on my own. So, on one of the days that I set off by myself, I found Sakura and Ino in a field of flowers. I learnt on that day that girls give amazing belly rubs and I love their sent as well. Now I'm friends with every single girl in the entire academy, but mainly Ino, Sakura and Hinata. I think that I'm the first boy in history that was invited to a girl's sleepover party. Naruto practically went onto his knees and begged me to tell him about it. They still invite me to sleepovers and Naruto keeps asking that I tell him everything, but Ino made me swear an oath that no other living soul could be told of what happens at the sleepovers. What happens at the party stays at the party.

" **Hi, Sakura, what's up?"** Sakura smiled as she ran her hand through my thick mane of fur and over my shoulders as we started walking again. You see; the thing with being both a wolf that ages like a human and a ninken is; I grow to the same height as Naruto in my wolf form so that I stand shoulder-to-shoulder with my master. So, that means I'm just a few inches taller than Sakura; what with Naruto being even taller than Sasuke now. "Have you seen Sasuke-kun today? He forgot his book in class." Sakura pulled a dark blue book out of the bag she was carrying and showed it to me. Yep, it was Sasuke's. **"No, I haven't, but he's probably with Naruto, so I'll just give it to him when I see him."** I took the book gently into my jaws as Sakura handed it to me with a quick 'thank you' before she ran off. I stood there for a few more minutes before carrying on home.

Once there I climbed through the doggy door backwards so that I could get everything inside. Once inside I walked into the kitchen and; standing up onto my hind legs; I put everything onto the table along with the book, before heading down the hall to my father's study. Nosing the door open, I saw that my dad had once again fallen asleep at his desk. He had his head resting on his right arm that still held the pen that he was using with his helmet still sitting on his head. I sighed before transforming back into my human form. *I was wearing a red, button up, long sleeved, baggy shirt with baggy, green cargo pants and brown, lace up army boots with my four, silver bracelets jingling on my right wrist.* I walked over to the closet and pulled out a blanket and then walked over to my dad, took off his helmet; revealing the long, shinning strands of golden coloured hair that not even Naruto's could hope to compete with; then draping the blanket over his shoulders and placing his helmet on the desk next to him. I walked out of the room and closed the door before going into the kitchen and packing everything away then grabbing Sasuke's book and heading out.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

 **(3** **rd** **person pov)**

A low rumble resonated from a small waterfall that flowed into a small pool at the end of the river. The area around the little pond was bordered by beautiful weeping willows and Sakura trees. The small open area was also covered in flowers of every colour and countless insects. A flock of swallows roosted in the treetops of this peaceful little patch of heaven. Laughter could be heard in this peaceful little cove as a group of six boys and one dog had chosen this spot to have a day of fun. Two of the boys; one a blonde haired, blue eyed boy with whisker marks on his cheeks and the other a brown haired boy with golden dog-like eyes and red, fang-like tattoos on his cheeks; where the only ones playing in the crystal clear waters of the pond. The rest of the boys and the little white dog where sun bathing on the shoreline. One boy with brown hair tied up in a ponytail that resembled a pineapple was staring up at the puffy, white clouds that drifted lazily across the sky. A chubby boy sat next to him, munching away on a bag of potato chips. One of the boys; brown haired with black, round sunglasses and the only one that was fully clothed; sat amongst the flowers as all the insects buzzed around him. The last two boys sat side by side; both having raven coloured hair and onyx eyes; one of them appeared to be about seventeen years old with the other one being only twelve; the same age as the rest of the boys. The two raven haired brothers where watching the blonde and brunet splash around in the pond, just relaxing and enjoying the warm day.

"I'll be going on a mission tomorrow." The older raven spoke and the younger looked over at him; "What level is it this time, Aniki?" The older boy turned his onyx gaze to the matching eyes of his little brother and smiled. He raised his hand and poked the younger raven in the forehead with his pointer and middle fingers as the young boy groaned in annoyance. "Foolish little brother. It is only a B-ranked escort mission; why do you worry?" the younger of the two glared as the older boy laughed. He stopped laughing though when a rustling came from the bushes and everyone froze. They relaxed though when a red wolf with a sandy undercarriage, face and legs walked out into the clearing with four silver bracelets around his right leg and a dark blue book clenched in his jaws. "TOBOE!" the blonde boy dunked the brunet under the water before charging for shore, leaving the brunet to splutter out curses to the insufferable blonde's retreating back.

" **Hi guys."** Toboe was wagging his tail happily at the sight of his friends as he trotted over and sat down next to Itachi and the seventeen year old petted his shoulders lazily. Toboe dropped the book in front of Sasuke; **"You left your book in class. Sakura gave it to me on my way home from the market."** Sasuke nodded in affirmation before he paused with his hand only inches from his book; "Did you say that Sakura gave it to you?" Toboe nodded and Sasuke quickly opened the book then dropped it with a groan of annoyance. Everyone looked over the contents of the book and Naruto and Kiba burst out laughing, Itachi chuckled at his brother's misery, Toboe gigged, Shino raised an eyebrow and muttered something under his breath that was along the lines of; 'I will never understand the human female mind.', Shikamaru gave Sasuke a pitying look and Choji just continued munching on his chips. Scribbled in the book was multiple sentences; 'SasuSaku forever!', 'I 3 U Sasuke-kun!', 'SasuIno **NEVER! CHA!** ' and 'Mrs. Sakura Uchiha :3' to name a few. "I hate fangirls..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath but they all heard it. "Such is the burden of every Uchiha. It's in our blood, Sasuke, even Father and Mother still receive proposals from desperate individuals, both male and female." Itachi patted his brother's shoulder in sympathy. Sasuke just 'Hn'ed at that and everyone started laughing again.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

"Alright class. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on; the clone jutsu." The small group of friends sat in class the next day. It was graduation day. _'Today is the day. We are finally getting our headbands. I hope that Naruto and I can do that Shadow clone jutsu for our Exam instead of regular clones.'_ Toboe looked over at Naruto; worried that his brother would get into trouble if he did use shadow clones. Their dad had taught them both that jutsu and he had told them that it was labelled a forbidden jutsu but Toboe and Naruto had taken well to the jutsu and made it their own. Toboe; with him being a special kind of ninken; he had the same chakra reserves that Naruto did; he could even do the same jutsu that Naruto could. Toboe shifted in his seat in between Naruto and Sakura. "Next is: Naruto Uzumaki and Toboe Uzumaki as his ninken aid." Toboe looked at Naruto then got up and walked into the testing room with his brother/master.

"Alright Toboe. Please change into your wolf form as you will also be assessed on your effectiveness as a ninken." Toboe transformed as he was told and Iruka-sensei nodded. "Ok first we will test you in the transformation and substitution jutsus then you and Naruto can do the clone jutsu together, ok?" The two Uzumaki's nodded and Toboe stepped forward. "Ok, first; transform into Naruto." Toboe lowered his body into a crouch with a nod of his head; **"Alright. Hear goes nothing! Transform!"** Toboe was engulfed in a cloud of smoke and once it dispersed, a perfect replica of Naruto stood in Toboe's place. Iruka smiled at that flawless transformation but he wasn't surprised with Toboe's skill; he was already a master of transformations when he entered the academy at age seven. "Well done Toboe." With a puff of smoke, Toboe was a wolf again. _**'Ok, one down, but I've got to keep it up.'**_ "Alright, now for substitution." Toboe nodded again and with a yell of 'substitution' and a puff of smoke, Toboe was sitting next to Mizuki-sensei and a chair was now in Toboe's previous spot. "Well done!" Toboe trotted back over to Naruto then they both got into ready stances. Toboe looked at Naruto; _**"**_ _ **Que nous allons utiliser cette technique, Naruto?**_ _ **"**_ Naruto grinned and nodded at Toboe. They both looked over at their senseis and Naruto crossed his fingers into a seal that neither Iruka nor Mizuki had seen before. "Sha **dow** Clo **ne J** uts **u!"** The two Uzumaki's yelled at the exact same time and a few puffs of smoke later, the whole room was full of Naruto and Toboe clones. Iruka and Mizuki stared wide eyed at all the clones. "There not just illusions, there solid clones. They both mastered an incredibly powerful technique." Iruka stood up and smiled brightly at the two as all their clones puffed out of existence. Iruka picked up a headband and a collar and walked over to the two Uzumaki's.

"Congratulations you two, you both graduate. Here is your headband Naruto and Toboe; with you now being a registered ninken and your ability to become human; the third Hokage had a special collar made for you that would grow larger as you age, has a built in radio and will change into a headband whenever you change forms, congratulations." Iruka clipped the collar around Toboe's neck with the metal plate resting on his chest; just above a small, rounded, scar-like birthmark that as also reflected on his back, right between his shoulder blades**. Toboe wagged his tail happily as he and Naruto walked out of the classroom; not before Naruto practically crushed the life out of Iruka sensei in a hug.

Next week would be the orientation which would define their future.

 **hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi**

 **ALPHA:** **And that's that! I was going to put the orientation in hear too, but I'm lazy. * If you didn't know already, these are the clothes that Toboe always wears in his show and his pants have enough pockets, so he doesn't need weapons pouches. ** Next chapter will be dedicated to the first person that figures out where this "birthmark" comes from. Well I'm tired now so please R &R and I will see when I can get the next chapter up.**

 **Alpha out!**

 **Peeze~! ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALPHA:** **Hey guys. This story is getting a lot of good reception. I wish I could say the same for TDP:PS, though. I got a nasty review the other day for it and it put a real damper on my mood. I really don't mind if you criticize my story, but don't go telling me to kill myself. That is not acceptable. It qualifies as abuse, basically. But anyway, Naruto, would you please.**

 **NARUTO:** **Sure thing! AlphaGirl1711 does not own anything that you might recognise unless stated otherwise, believe it.**

 **:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3**

 **Chapter 4 – First kiss and new teams!**

 **(Toboe's pov)**

' _ **I'm late. I'm late. I am so, so late!'**_ My paws pounded the ground as I tore through the market place. _**'Why did I go hunting this morning? If that stupid rabbit hadn't been so fast, I wouldn't be-'**_ My thoughts where abruptly cut off by my own loud yelp as I crashed into a cabbage cart. "MY CABBAGES!" **(A/N: WHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist putting him in! XD)** I raised my head; a cabbage leaf covering my left eye; and looked over at the merchant as he fell to his knees gripping his hair as he stared; horrified; at what was left of his beloved cabbages. I shook my head, stood up and took off as the merchant shouted profanities at my fleeing form. _**'That...was weird.'**_ I shook my head and pushed the strange encounter to the back of my mind as I continued to run. I burst through the doors to the academy and changed to my human form as I continued onwards to class. I skidded to a stop in front of the door and listened to the commotion that was going on. I opened the door to find Naruto squatting on the desk; glaring at Sasuke with Sasuke's fan club crowding around them. I was about to go in there and break up their 'fight'; everyone in our group knows that Sasuke and Naruto have been the best of friends since the first day and that they put on this little rivalry act just for some fun. I froze in my tracks though as some guy behind Naruto pushed my brother. Silence. Nobody moved as shock hung over everyone.

' _Their...kissing...my brother...is kissing...his best friend...'_ I stared. And stared. And stared some more. Sakura's scream and the two victims gagging broke me out of my trance. I shook my head and ran to my brother's aid and took Sakura's fist to my skull. I yelped as the blow was strong enough to force me into my wolf form. "Toboe!" I heard Naruto's voice and I whimpered at the pain in my head. "Toboe. Hey buddy, you're alright. You're alright." Naruto ran through a vitals check as he tried to massage the pain out of my throbbing skull. Sasuke stood up and came to check on me as well. **"How can you handle that? My head feels like I just got kicked by a horse."** I shook my head lazily; trying to clear my foggy mind as I transformed and rubbed my head. "Man, Sakura, if you hit enemy ninja like that, you could take over the elemental nations in no time." The rest of the class laughed at that as Sakura blushed in embarrassment and it appeared as if the kiss between Naruto and Sasuke never even happened. At that moment, Iruka-sensei walked into the classroom.

"Alright everyone! Take your seats and settle down." Everyone did as they were told and I took my place in between Naruto and Sakura as Naruto sat with Sasuke; as was the norm. "As of today, you are all ninjas." Iruka-sensei stood in front of us with a small smile gracing his tanned face; "To get here, you faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas, each Genin will be grouped into three man squads lead by a Jonin, an élite ninja." My head shot up in shock at hearing that; _'Three man squads? What happens if me and Naruto are put on different teams? What if we don't know or don't get along with our other team members? That would hurt the team as a whole in that case.'_ I fidgeted in my seat; willing myself to stay in human form. "We want each group to have a balance of strength and abilities, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads." Iruka-sensei started down the list but I just listened for when he would call my name or Naruto's.

"Alright; Team seven. Naruto Uzumaki."

I bit my lip. _'This is it.'_

"Sakura Haruno." I heard Sakura groan slightly; she never really liked Naruto much, for some reason.

"And-" My heartbeat faster as I stared at Iruka-sensei; "-Sasuke Uchiha."

My heart stopped.

I vaguely heard Sakura cheer happily, but I paid her no mind. Iruka-sensei continued but I was too absorbed in my own thoughts to pay attention; I didn't even notice that he never even said my name; _'I won't be on a team with Naruto. I won't be able to train with him. Fight at his side. Protect him like the loyal ninken I am-'_ Wait a minute!

"Iruka-sensei!" The brown haired Chunin sensei looked up; Naruto was standing up from his seat; "You read everybody's name but Toboe's. Doesn't he have a team?" Iruka-sensei raised an eyebrow at my brother; almost as if questioning how Naruto was tied for the role of Rookie-of-the-Year with Sasuke. "Naruto, think back to how you and Toboe passed. You both took the exam together and Toboe had strict rules that he could only do the test as a wolf because he is registered as a ninken; _your_ ninken, Naruto; and not as a student." I smiled at what Iruka-sensei was implying; we are on the same team after all! Naruto sat down with a nod and smiled at me. "Alright. Now, if there are no more questions, you will meet your Jonin senseis here after lunch. Class dismissed!"

 **~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY MR. CABBAGE MERCHANT "MY CABBAGES!"~**

' _ **Well, it's great that me and Naruto are on the same team and all, but...'**_ I sighed as I thought about how Sakura would react to the fact that Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends since we moved to Konoha, but I was also nervous about our new sensei. I sighed again as I continued along the forest path. Sasuke and Naruto had disappeared to go have lunch together and I couldn't find Sakura so I had decided to go and hunt for lunch, but my nerves were eating away at me, so I eventually turned around and headed back; I wasn't in the mood to hunt right now anyway. I transformed as I reached the door to the classroom to find that I was gone longer than I thought. "There you are, Toboe! Did you go hunting? Never mind; we've got to get to the roof and meet our new sensei. Come on! " Naruto grabbed my hand before I could even say anything and dragged me off to the roof.

* * *

"Hmmm...I was under the impression that I would have three Genin and a ninken on my team; not _four_ Genin and _no_ ninken. Care to explain?" We all sat in front of our new sensei; I was next to Naruto in my human form, Naruto was next to Sasuke and Sakura was on Sasuke's other side. "Oh...that's me sensei. I'm a wolf and Naruto's ninken, but I can use a spe **cial jutsu that turns me into a human."** I now sat in my wolf form before our sensei and I saw his only visible eye widen a bit then return to that lazy stare. "Alright then. Why don't we start by introducing yourselves?" "Huh? Introduce ourselves?" Sakura cocked her head to the side as she stared at our sensei; "Well, what should we say?" I saw a slight hint of irritation and exasperation in the Jonin's eye. _**'Well, he defiantly doesn't want to be here.'**_ "Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, stuff like that."

" **Well, why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei?"** It was only logical that he introduce himself to us first and besides, the third probably gave him files about us and what our strengths and weaknesses are. "Who, me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I don't really feel like telling you that. Dreams for the future...hmmm...never really thought about it...and hobbies...I have lots of hobbies." Our sensei ended with a shrug as Sakura whispered that all we got from that was his name. "Alright, Blondie, why don't you go first?" Naruto sat up straighter as he gave our sensei a foxy grin. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, swimming, fishing, gardening, reading, hanging out with my friends, learning new jutsu or languages, playing on my flute, travelling and camping. I don't like cold weather, being underestimated or being called weak and when people pick on my brother. My hobbies are training with my dad and brother, sparring with Sasuke, gardening and fishing. And my future dream is...to become Hokage. So that I have the power to protect the people I care about." My brother ended off with a smile as our sensei processed his introduction carefully. Our sensei looked over at Sakura this time. "Alright, next." "My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like, uh...I mean the person I like is..." Sakura giggled as she glanced over at Sasuke with a blush and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her behaviour. She looked back at our sensei as she continued; "Uh...my hobby is...uh" Again she giggled; "My dream for the future is-" here she broke off with a shill squeal and I winced slightly. "And? What do you hate?" "NARUTO!" My brother flinched and his eyes became slightly dull at being labelled as the one person Sakura hated. "Alright. How about the only one that hasn't said anything since I met you guys? You're up." Kakashi-sensei nodded at Sasuke to introduce himself; "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. The only thing I really like is being left alone or hanging out with Naruto, Nii-san and the rest of our group of friends. I hate; above all things; fangirls and people that interrupt me when I'm training. My hobbies are training with Naruto, Aniki or father, going camping with Naruto and his family and gardening with my mother, Naruto and Toboe. My dream for the future is to become an ANBU captain." Kakashi-sensei nodded at Sasuke's introduction then looked over at me. "Alright, last one." I sat up; I had lain down in the duration of the introductions; and looked sensei in the eye; **"My name is Toboe Uzumaki. I like hunting, swimming, fishing, gardening, reading, hanging out with my friends, learning new jutsu or languages, travelling and camping. I don't like spiders, loud noises or seeing someone cry. My hobbies are training with my dad and brother, sparring with Sasuke or Naruto, hunting in the woods around Konoha, gardening and fishing. And my future dream is..."** I paused here in my intro. I didn't know what I wanted to be when I grew up; all I knew was that I wanted to be by Naruto's side. **"To stand by my village and protect my pack mates and home from anybody that tries to hurt it."** I let out a low growl; determined to get my point across.

"Good." We all looked up at Kakashi-sensei; "You're each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." My tail started wagging as we exchanged excited looks with one another; "What kind of mission; if you don't mind me asking; sensei?" Sakura asked with a slight tilt of her head. "It's a task...that the five of us will do together." _**'Why is he being so cryptic? Unless...'**_ "What, what, what, what?" Naruto asked excitedly staring at Kakashi-sensei and with a small pause; "A survival excise." "Huh? A survival excise? I thought we were supposed to have a real mission not more practise! We already did this stuff in the academy, that's how we got here." Sakura was the one to voice this question as me and Naruto glanced at one another. "This is not like your previous training..." Was our sensei's; once again cryptic; reply. **"So, what kind of training is it then?"** I narrowed my eyes and my hackles bristled slightly at sensei's dark chuckles. "Hey, hold on. That's a normal question; what's so funny?" Again with the dark chuckles; "Well, if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it~." We exchanged confused glances but said nothing as Kakashi-sensei raised his hand to his face; "Of the 27 graduates who just came here, only 9 will actually be accepted as Genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words; this is a make-it or break-it, pass-fail test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%." We all looked at sensei in complete shock. "See? Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it?" I shot up in complete disbelief at what I was hearing; my hackles standing on end and a snarl on my lips; **"What?! That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! What was that graduation test for then, anyway?!"** Kakashi-sensei almost looked like he was smirking under that mask of his as he answered us;"Oh, that. That was just to select candidates who might become Genin. Or not. That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5a.m. and bring your ninja gear." Sensei regarded us with a condescending eye; trying to gouge our reactions to the news. He turned around and raised his hand in a half-hearted wave; "That's it; your dismissed. Oh and tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else...you'll puke." We all froze at sensei's words before he disappeared.

Tomorrow would be the day that would decide our entire future as ninjas.

 **;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p**

 **ALPHA:** **And I am done! Do enjoy the chapter and the rest of your day. I'm gonna have to ask you guys for advice on what I can do with the survival test. I'm stuck. Help! The next chapter will be dedicated to the person that gives me the best ideas.**

 **Alpha out!**

 **Peeze~! ;p**


	5. I'm Sorry

**I'd like to apologize to the people of that have taken time to read my stories for not updating. My reasons are not the best.**

 **I moved across country and am jumping from one place to the next**

 **School is a bitch because I had to be held back due to circumstances**

 **I have been trying to deal with depression and a few deaths in the family**

 **My parents just recently divorced and I'm living with my dad now and I only get to see my mom and brother once, maybe twice, a week**

 **Finals are around the corner and I have yet to apply to collage**

 **I'm lazy…..that's it**

 **I know this does not excuse me form not letting you guys know but I hope you understand.**

 **I will no longer be using this account, more specifically this website, as I will be transferring all my stories to a site called Wattpad. If you want to read my stories there you can find me under the name of PervyWolffie.**

 **I will leave these stories up here until Christmas then I will take them down.**

 **I'm sorry everyone.**

 **For one final time, Alpha out.**

 **See ya, Peeze.**


End file.
